Tang Xiu
Grand Master|beast_companion = Little Beast (Spirit Beast) |slaves = Kuwako Yamamoto |friends = Yuan ChuLing Long Zhengyu Long Zhenglin Cheng YanNan Zhang Xinya Bai Tao Su Ben Su Quan Miao Wentang Shao Mingzhen Li Laoshan |current_occupation = *Student at Shanghai University *Doctor at STAR CITY CHINESE MEDICAL HOSPITAL *Owner of Magnificent Tang Corporation *Owner of EVERLASTING FEAST HALL |physique = Current Peak of Viscera Transformation Raw ??}}Tang Xiu is main protagonist of Returning From the Immortal World. Appearance Tang Xiu was wearing plain clothes, it was unusually clean and tidy. His short black hair made him look particularly high-spirited. Coupled with his bright and piercing eyes, high nose and thin lips, as well as his tall and straight stature, it gave off the kind of good look and graceful charm feeling. Personality Cold and ruthless towards his enemies. Protective towards his family and friends. History He had an accident and part of his soul reincarnated in the Immortal World, where he became the strongest cultivator. The single strand of Tang Xiu’s injured soul had travelled to the Immortal World, and entered the body of a wealthy grandson of the Immortal World’s Vermilion Bird Holy Sect’s manager. There, he lived a life of ten thousand years, all full of excitement. He lived a life of a dream-like ten thousand years! When he was crossing the Heavenly Tribulation, his girlfriend and his two best friends betrayed him and killed him for an mysterious old book called The Heavenly Art of Cosmic Genesis that came from to the Ancient God Demon, but Tang Xiu did not give it to him because that technique could not be cultivated, Tang Xiu discovered with amazement that ten thousand years passed in the Immortal World, yet only a single year passed on Earth. Cultivation Progress (Physique) The Heavenly Art of Cosmic Genesis consisted of 3 big stages. (4 in ch. 27) # Stars Tyrannical Body ## Vitality Tempering ##* Progress judged by 1-9 star spheres in the body ##* AKA Breathing Practice in (ch. 27) ## Skin Strengthening (ch. 120) ## Flesh Strengthening ## Bone Transformation ## Meridian Transformation ##* In ch. 27 Marrow is before Meridian ## Marrow Transformation ## Viscera Transformation ## Blood and Qi Circulation ## Nine Core Phase Forming # Stars Heavenly Essence #* Ch. 48 doesn't list the other 2 big stages so these last 3 stages are from (ch. 27) # Stars Essence Integration # Stars Cluster Transformation Techniques * The Supreme Art of Quintessential Space '''(ch. 1-21) ** AKA The Heavenly Art of Cosmic Origin (ch. 22) ** AKA The Heavenly Art of Cosmic Genesis (ch. 27) ** The first stage of the Heavenly Art of Cosmic Genesis—Stars Tyrannical Body Arts Origin Ignition Art- was a common energy circulation technique in the Immortal World, similar to a breathing technique. It did not require any cultivation foundation and even ordinary humans would be able to fully utilise it. Although it would consume a little amount of life force from one’s body, it would not cause harm to the user. Of course, the ‘Origin Ignition Art’ had its limitation. Even though it can boost the user’s strength, it would only last for a short duration. Chapter 2 '''Relationships * Women that are in love with Tang Xiu (Relationship is yet to be confirmed) ** Gu Yan’er ** Ouyang Lulu ** Mu Wanying ** Kang Xia ** Andy ** Xue Yu ** Han QingWu ** Zhang Xinya ** Zhang Xinyue ** Gu Xiaoxue ** Tang An ** Yamamoto Kuwako ** Viviani ** Gong Wan'er ** Qiong Wei Assets * Lingjia Restaurant Category:Character Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Cultivation Category:Reincarnated Category:Return From Another World Category:Human